The Prince of Pirates
by Gwen xx
Summary: Serenity is your typical princess: vain. On her engagement, she is kidnapped by the Prince of pirates, Endymion. There is nothing but dislike between the two, but, as they wait for the ransom, they form a deeper bond than any could have possibly imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Pirates

Chapter one.

_Wanted: Endymion, 'Prince of the Pirates', dead or alive._

Serenity smirked as she looked at the poster her maid had given her.

"Princess, are you still looking at that?" The maid asked, seeing the Princess relaxed on the bed, head in hands, looking at the slightly-torn paper.

"Yes." Came the answer, "I find it fascinating," she continued, turning onto her back, "He is the most wanted man in the world, with over twenty-thousand gold pieces wanted for his head, and he has yet to be captured. Strange, don't you think?"

"Not really, Milady, he is well liked among lower-class people, and too respected with the pirates for them to betray him."

"What is all this nonsense you two are talking about?"

Serenity turned to face the new-comer.

"Luna, we are merely discussing the going-ons of the world."

"Well, it's all ridiculous. Pirates are treacherous, vile beasts, and it's only a matter of time before they're all caught. Now, get-up Princess, it's far too late for you to still be in bed." Luna droned on, pulling-open the heavy curtains.

Serenity stood, allowing the maid to pull-off her night-gown and dress her in several petticoats, before Luna chose her dress. The stern woman threw open the large doors to the princess' armoire.

"Wear the purple one. His highness, Crown-Prince Diamond is visiting, and it's his colour. Hurry, hurry! It's already late!" Luna said, shoving the heavy material at the flustered maid.

"Oh, Luna, what would we do without you?" Serenity said sarcastically.

"Don't be cheeky! Now, I'll be waiting for you downstairs, Her Highness wishes to have breakfast with you." She finished, leaving the room in all the pomp reserved for royalty.

"What a stuffy woman." Serenity announced, smiling when the maid tried to hide her giggle.

* * *

"Well, don't you look nice." A voice commented from the bottom of the stairs.

"Cousin Andrew!" Serenity exclaimed, hurrying the last few steps and jumping into his arms.

"Okay, okay, it's good to see you too." He laughed, petting her head.

"Serenity," a calm voice admonished, "Don't overwhelm the King." Both heads turned to see a graceful woman walking towards them.

"Mother." Serenity mumbled, and watched as her cousin stumbled and blushed in the presence of – what most said – the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Queen Serenity!" He stuttered and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I didn't know you would be here today." Came the smooth reply.

"Yes, well, I was away from the Capitol anyway, so I decided to pay a visit to my beloved cousin." He replied.

"We are honoured. I hope you do not mind, but we're expecting Prince Diamond soon."

"Diamond?" Andrew frowned, "Oh, yes, I remember. Are you two engaged yet?" He asked, turning to Serenity.

"No, not yet." She answered tartly.

"Oh, but surely soon, dear." Her mother soothed. "Maybe even today."

"He better!" Serenity sniffed. "I'm almost sixteen, and he's been courting me for two years! How long does it take a man to sort out a treaty, anyway? And it's not as if we're the only ones getting something out of it! He'll be marrying into the high-royal family!" She fumed.

"My! What a spoilt little Princess we have here." Andrew joked.

"Indeed, but I guess it cannot be helped, she has been spoilt all her life by everyone who meets her." The Queen reasoned. "Your Majesty, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Ah! Of course!" Andrew said brightly.

Serenity snorted as her mother walked away.

"You act like an inexperienced teenager around her! Why don't you just marry her, for god's sake!"

"Well… uh, you see…" Andrew stammered, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, "Well, I always could, I mean, she's only my aunt by marriage, right?" That earned him a slap on the arm. "Serenity, I was only joking!"

***

The hum over breakfast was silenced by the sound of trumpets before the large doors were thrown open and a man strode through.

"Queen Serenity." The man did a fancy bow before straightening.

"Prince Diamond, welcome! Please, join us." She replied. He smiled, taking a seat next to Serenity.

"Princess, you look lovely today." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, sir, you are looking well."

"Queen Serenity, there is something I would like to discuss with you, at your earliest convenience, of course." Diamond said, turning to his left. Serenity didn't miss the look that passed between her mother and cousin.

***

As Serenity was walking down the hall, Luna roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her in a different direction.

"Luna! What are you –"

"Sh!" Luna hissed. She dragged her towards a small hallway and behind a tapestry; there, there was a small wooden door.

"Luna, what are we doing here?"

"Just listen!" The two pushed their ears against the door.

"_Well, Prince Diamond, what is it you wished to discuss with me?" _

"_Your Highness, I am already eighteen-years-old, and your daughter is almost sixteen. Also, I've been courting the princess for two years now, so I think it's time I marry her. I've come today to ask for the Princess' hand-in-marriage." _

"_Why, of course, you have my blessing. But, as Serenity is a direct member of the High-Royal family, you need to ask the permission of the High-King, too."_

"_You're a good man, Diamond, you have my blessings as well. Now, why don't we…"_

Luna smiled like the cat that got the cream. "Princess, did you hear that?! The Prince and you are now engaged! Now, surely there will be a ball tonight, quick, we need to get you prepared! To your room, now!"

* ~ *

"Captain, we just got word that there will be a celebration at the Luna Palace. Everyone of importance will be there, and we've never raided this city before, so guards will be minimal. Oh, and your old friend, Diamond, will be there."

Endymion smirked, but never looked-up from his maps.

"Good. Tell the crew, we set sail for Luna."

* ~ *

"Luna, I don't want to wear purple twice in the same day. Pick another colour – no! Not white. It's too plain!" Serenity complained.

"Honestly, you are such a fussy child." Luna pulled out a few dresses, inspecting them thoroughly before dismissing them. "Oh, how about this one?"

Serenity looked up. The dress was deep-red velvet. It had a low, square neckline, long, drooping sleeves, and the skirt billowed out from the tight waist.

"The bodice is decorated with gold threading, and I know you have some delightful rubies set in gold, I'll get a maid to look for them. And the slightly maroon colour will bring out the silver in your hair." Luna gushed.

"It's lovely, Luna. Put some rag-rollers in my hair, will you? I'll take a bath after that, so my hair will have time to set." Serenity commented, turning the page in her book.

"Excuse me, miss, here are the rubies." A maid announced, unwrapping a cloth on the dresser.

"Oh! Look at that, Princess. There's a massive golden pearl as a pendent! How lovely." Luna mused. "Now," She said, addressing the maid, "go get me some rag-rollers – warm them up – and prepare a bath for the Princess. Now! Quick, quick!"

* * *

"Princess, you look absolutely wonderful!" Luna praised.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. You look very beautiful." The maid agreed.

Serenity inspected herself in the mirror. The dress fitted perfectly, and the skirt gently dragged on the floor. The gold necklace, studded with rubies, hung low so that the pearl was just visible above the bodice and between her breasts.

Her hair was in a mass of curls, with clips, gems and roses threaded within, and hung to below her waist.

"Now, let's get you downstairs and into that ballroom. I can't wait to see your fiancée's reaction!" Luna began pushing her charge through the door. "Quick, quick! Wait! Carefully! Don't trip!"

* ~ *

"Endymion, the men are ready. And we've just docked. Shall we move?"

"Yes, Kunzite, get into position."

"And then?"

"And then, we wait."

* ~ *

Serenity was bored, so bored she was sure she'd drop dead any second now. The engagement had yet to be announced, and the party had already been going on for an hour.

So, here she was, standing on the dais, by herself, clenching the champagne glass tightly.

Her mother stood suddenly, and everyone's attention drifted to her.

"Everyone! Thank you for joining us this evening. This ball is to celebrate a very special event, something we have all been waiting for, I am happy to announce the engagement of my daughter, Princess Serenity, to the Crown-Prince of Nemesis, Prince Diamond!"

* ~ *

"Endymion?"

"Now."

* ~ *

The clapping was cut short by the sound of smashing glass. Serenity looked around, startled, as men came rushing into the room, armed, and grabbing at everything.

"Princess!" Luna called.

"Luna! What's happening?"

"Pirates! Princess, run! Get out of here –" Luna was cut off when a man grabbed her.

"Luna!" Suddenly, a man jumped in-front of Serenity.

"Why, you must be Princess Serenity. Charmed." He said, kissing her hand. "I am Endymion, Prince of the pirates, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Serenity scowled, and yanked her hand away.

"Well, I can't say the same, _Captain_. Now, leave this place, immediately. Before I have you hanged!"

"Unfortunately, Princess, I am unable to comply with your request. You see, you have something I want." He replied, fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh? And what is that?" Serenity asked cautiously.

He smirked, and leaned in so his mouth was at her ear.

"You." She gasped when he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Men! We're leaving!" He shouted.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Serenity screamed, hitting his back.

"Serenity!" Her mother screamed.

"Mother! Mother!" She screamed back, tears streaming her face as she was dragged from the palace.

* ~ * ~ *

Serenity sighed deeply. She was on-board the Prince of the Pirates' ship, and had been locked-up in this room for three days.

She had spent those days huddled up in a corner, crying, and now she was dried-up.

Serenity had no idea what to do. Just as she was fretting herself up into a panic, the door was opened forcefully.

"Still crying, Princess?" Endymion smirked.

Serenity straightened, and held her chin high.

"Still an acting like a bastard?" She retorted.

"Princesses should not use such foul language, perhaps you have been aboard this ship too long. Don't look so hopeful, I'm not going to just let you go."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't look so smug. I am the favourite cousin to the High-King, and the fiancée to one of the richest men alive. And when they find me, you will be killed, just as you deserve!"

Endymion said nothing, but sat on the chair facing her, looking thoughtful.

"I'm afraid it's not going to work like that. In fact, what you think is your advantage is actually mine. Do you know how much I could get for you as ransom now? Millions, Princess, millions. So, I expect you to be on your best behaviour, if so, you won't be harmed, and I might even reward you. But, if you disobey my rules, or try to escape, you will be extremely sorry. Understand?"

Serenity nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now," He began, getting up and holding his hand out to Serenity, "let me show you my ship."

After a pause, Serenity nodded, and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

* * *

It was a very nice day, Serenity discovered, when Endymion finally led her to the deck. He had left her there, then, saying she was free to roam the ship, as long as she didn't disturb anyone.

She had never been to sea before, sure, her Kingdom was on the coast, but she was never allowed on a ship, one which could actually sail, anyway.

Endymion's ship was massive, bigger than any Serenity had seen, faster too, and was called _The_ _Shields_.

"Ah, Princess Serenity, is it?"

Serenity turned to see a young man with startling white hair approach her.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Kunzite, First-Mate of the _Shields_." He said bowing.

"Well, I'd say that it was a pleasure, but then I'd be lying." She said, turning away.

"Bitchy, isn't she?" A new voice said, one Serenity recognised as Endymion's.

Kunzite laughed and nodded.

"Glad to see you can have some amusement at my expense."

"Well, Princess, as much as I'm enjoying this – your company, that is – we have work to do. Kunzite, we need to make a stop at Mars'-Docks, Jed is there."

* ~ *

Diamond scowled, he had lost many things that night.

He had woken up that morning, three days after the Pirate raid, to find his forehead cut – and possibly scarred – all of the belongings he had with him stolen, and his fiancée missing.

It was Endymion's fault! The bastard knew he was going to be there!

"Diamond?" He turned to come face-to-face with Queen Serenity, and his face softened. She had been distraught, unable to sleep, even stay still. She had spent the time since she found her daughter missing wandering the castle.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I want you to find my daughter, and when you do, I want those pirates captured and taken care of."

"Of course, your Highness." He bowed, and left, smirking, yes, he would get his revenge. "I'm coming to get you, Endymion. Just you wait…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, i'm open to any critique!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince of Pirates

Chapter two.

Serenity was furious. She had been wearing the same dress for five days! And her hair had begun to get quite greasy and flat.

Endymion had told her that they would be making port soon, and then she'd be able to have a proper bath.

Also, there was no one on the ship to wait on her, so she was stuck trying to pull-out all of the accessories in her hair.

"Are you still at that?" Serenity didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes. It's not exactly easy."

"Well," Endymion started, sitting down in the chair by the door and taking a large bite out of an apple, _her_ apple. "Maybe if you cut your hair, it wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Cut my hair?!"

"Yeah, I mean, look how long it is! It reaches your knees, easily."

"Well, I'll have you know, that my hair is the most prized in the kingdom." She answered haughtily. "And I'm not going to just chop it all off just because a _pirate_ thinks it'll be _easier _to do so. No, I'll be quite alright."

"Really," Endymion continued, standing and helping pull at a particularly stubborn clip, "It would be much better if you—" He stopped when the sound of ripping resounded through the room. Endymion looked down, his hand was full of white hair.

"Endymion?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Did you just rip out some of my hair?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kunzite headed towards Serenity's room, where he knew Endymion would be.

He was about to knock when he heard muffled sounds coming from the room. Opening the door, he just missed the vase which went sailing over his head.

"You stupid, stupid man! You ripped out my hair!" Serenity screamed throwing the next nearest object, which happened to be a book, at his head – which he easily avoided.

"Calm down, woman! It's just hair, it'll grow back! Now, you have an excuse to cut it."

Kunzite coughed, interrupting the two.

"Captain, we've docked at Mars. Jed is waiting for us at the inn."

"Good, the crew know what to do. Let's go get Jed, then we can set off again. I don't want to be here any longer than three days, do you understand?"

Kunzite nodded and the two were about to leave when Serenity spoke up.

"What about me? Am I allowed off of the ship?" She asked hopefully.

Kunzite looked at Endymion doubtfully and shrugged.

"I suppose it would be alright, but, Endymion, she must be watched at all times." Endymion nodded and sighed.

"Alright, you're allowed to come with us, but you must stay near at all times! If you try to escape, you will be punished, got that?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. This way."

* * *

To anyone passing, they would have seemed like a happy couple. She was smiling at everything she saw, hanging onto his arm. And he was listening intently to every word she said.

But, in reality, it was a different story.

"Endymion, what's that?" Serenity asked curiously.

"A fish-monger."

"Fish-monger?"

"Yes, they sell fish."

"Oh… and what's that?"

"Blacksmith."

"And that?"

"A bazaar…" Seeing her expression, he continued, "They sell things."

"Like what?"

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"Not really. I'm not usually allowed off of the palace grounds."

"That's actually kind of sad."

"Not really. What would I need to leave the palace for? I had everything I needed there, and if I didn't, someone would get it for me. It's you I feel sorry for."

"Me? How come?"

"Well, you're forced to convert to petty crime to get what _you_ want. Now _that_ is sad."

"Huh, and here I was going to buy you a dress. But, after that insult I don't think I will."

"What?! No, Endymion! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Buy me a dress, _please_!"

"Hmm, tell you what, if you do me a favour, I'll buy you two dresses, deal?"

"Deal!" Serenity squealed. "Now, what do I have to do?" She didn't notice the smirk Endymion was giving her.

"See that bar over there? I need you to put this on, and find a guy named Jed…"

* * *

Serenity could not believe she agreed to this.

Here she was, in a bar, dressed like a serving-wench, and actually having to serve drunken, perverted, sailors. The leers she got were disgusting, and she had actually been pulled onto a couple of their laps and not to mention her butt being pinched four times!

Luckily for her, though, Kunzite was hidden away in a corner to stop anything really bad from happening, but, on the bad side, he was there to keep an eye on her. So escape was out of the question.

She was supposed to find a guy named Jed. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Not exactly the best of descriptions, seeing as there were at least five people there who fitted that description.

Tugging at her top, she made her way towards the table with a lone person covered by shadow. Sighing, she set some sort of alcoholic beverage – there were too many types for her to remember - before him.

"Well, aren't you an oddity." The man said, leaning forward, out of the shadow. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused.

"You are far too beautiful to be working in such a place. And your moves are graceful. Not only that, you look foreign."

"How so?"

"Your hair is silver, almost white, and your eyes are grey. If I was to venture a guess, I would say you're from farther up north."

"You're right. That's quite amazing, who are you?" Serenity asked suspiciously. He smiled.

"Jadeite. Please, join me." Serenity paused, but sat down anyway.

"Jadeite, as in Jed?" She asked curiously. Jadeite frowned.

"Depends, are _you_ asking?"

"Oh, Endymion sent me to look for you."

"Ah, so he's here, is he? The coward couldn't even face me, had to send his latest toy in his place."

Serenity burned, and replied furiously;

"I am _not_ his… his _toy_ as you so crudely put it!" Jadeite laughed, although somewhat bitterly.

"Really, is that so? In that case, I apologise for accusing you so. You know, you're even cuter when you're angry." She turned redder, and scowled. "So, what does Endymion want exactly?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. Perhaps it was to test your mood, it seems you have a grudge against him."

"How perceptive you are. Yes, Endy and I go way back. We're good friends, actually, just not on the best of terms at the moment."

"What did he do?"

"Oh? How do you know he was the one at fault?"

"You're angry at _him_, not the other way round." She concluded.

"You're right, I suppose, but really, it wasn't his fault, it's just easier to blame him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow." A large hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"And that's for the best." Endymion said.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Shields."

"Jed. You seem calm."

"Yes, you have your little decoy to thank for that."

"Really? I was hoping you'd get so riled-up with her that you'd forget all of your anger towards me."

"Oh, so that's why you sent me!" Serenity said angrily.

"Well, you are rather annoying." Serenity stood, fuming, leaving the two to talk alone.

* * *

Serenity sighed happily as she sunk into the bath.

Despite what Endymion had told her earlier, she had tried to sneak out of the pub, but Kunzite had caught her and dragged her back.

She really needed to escape, and within the next few days while they were still on land. First, she needed a map, because she had no idea where she was.

Serenity shivered, the water had gotten cold quickly.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she wrung her hair out, and walked to the window.

It was night now, and the small fishing village was barely lit. Folding her arms across her chest, she scowled, she could somehow climb out of the window, but she was terrible at tying knots, so she'd probably fall.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings, and a woman walked in.

Serenity was stunned, she didn't think she'd seen anyone quite like her, where she came from, everyone had light hair and eyes.

But this woman had pitch black hair, falling to her waist, and smoky-amethyst eyes, opaque creamy skin and blood-red lips.

There was no doubt that this woman was beautiful, in fact, she made Serenity a little self-conscious.

"Milady," She addressed, curtsying, "I was told to give these to you." It was then that Serenity noticed she was carrying two large, flat boxes.

"Oh, thank you, please put them on the bed."

Curiosity took over Serenity, and she asked the woman to unwrap them. Inside there was some tissue paper, before the woman pulled-out some material, which turned out to be a dress.

Laying it out on the bed, the woman went to open the other box, which was a top and a long skirt.

"There is a note in here, Miss." The woman announced, handing Serenity the paper.

In merely said;

_As promised, two dresses._

Serenity had to smile, as she looked at the outfits. They were simple, yet elegant.

"Will you require anything else, Miss?" The woman asked, startling Serenity.

"Um, no, thank you. Actually, could you have a glass of hot-water, with lemon, sent up? Oh, and could you have these washed?" She asked, handing over the dress, and all its layers, she had been wearing up till now. "Thank you."

Serenity pulled on the one of the petticoats she had found in the wardrobe, before plaiting her hair and climbing into the bed, she was tired, and she could always figure out her escape-plan tomorrow.

* * *

Serenity stretched as she walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice she recognised as Jadeite's said.

She found him sitting at the table she found him at yesterday, and walked towards him when he motioned towards her.

"Come join me," he insisted, and pushed a plate in-front of her. "Here, I'm sure it's not what you're used to, but it's not bad."

Serenity really didn't care, when it came to food, as long as it was edible, she was happy.

"You slept well, I take it." He continued.

"Yes, fine, thank you."

"I'm sure you're missing home." At her confused look, he continued, "Endymion told me about you're… situation. It must be hard for you, but you shouldn't worry, as soon as he's paid, Endymion will let you go unharmed." He paused. "He's not a bad person, really."

"I suppose." She said reluctantly, chewing thoughtfully. Just then, she saw the woman from yesterday, walking towards another table, where Endymion was sitting. She noticed Jadeite's eyes follow her intently, scowling when she sat next to Endymion and latched onto his arm.

"Oh… I see now." She said, gaining Jadeite's attention. "You like her, but she likes Endymion."

"You really are quite perceptive, aren't you?" He said after a pause. He sighed, "You're right, her name's Rei, she was a priestess 'till about a year ago, when the temple burnt down. So now she works here, as a barmaid. About seven months ago, I came here to pick something up for the Capt' and I spotted her. I guess you could call it love at first sight, but that's putting it a bit too strongly.

"Soon after, though, Endymion came along, and Rei fell in love with _him_. And that's what caused a rift between us. So, like I said earlier, it's not his fault, but I guess you can say I don't want to blame her."

Serenity was silent for a moment, to let him brood.

"You shouldn't get so worked-up about it. She's beautiful, yes, but it sounds as if she's fickle, and that's never a good trait in a woman. You'll find someone else to love, I'm sure."

Jadeite smiled, "You're right. Well, how about you?"

"Me!?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah, you. Why not? You're beautiful, more so than Rei, even, charming, and I can't get over how cute you are when you blush."

"Well, I'm flattered and everything, but I'm engaged."

"Engaged? Shame." He said, smiling, Serenity now only realizing he was playing with her. "To who then?"

"Prince Diamond." She murmured.

"Diamond?! That slimy rat? Surely you could do better."

"What's wrong with Diamond? He's the richest man in the country!"

"Do you love him?" Jadeite asked suddenly, surprising Serenity.

"It's a good match." She answered.

"Yes. But do you _love_ him?" He persisted.

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not, and it's not really any of your business." She said haughtily.

"Ah, I see." Jadeite smirked, "I'm sorry for intruding, you're right, it wasn't right for me to pry."

"That's alright. I more-or-less did the same thing." She mumbled.

"Hmm… what about Endymion?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"What about him?" Serenity asked cautiously.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well, huh?"

"I suppose…"

"And he's probably just as wealthy as Diamond, and far better looking too. Just look at him! Raven locks, deep, greyish-blue eyes, tanned-skin, rippling muscles…"

"Why, Jadeite, if I didn't know any better, I'd say _you_ liked him." She teased.

He laughed, "No, not in that way. I'm just relaying how a… _friend_ of mine described him. But, seriously, he's much more charming than Diamond, surely?"

"I suppose, but I don't see how that matters… unless you're trying to get me to distract him, so you can have Rei all to yourself."

"Hmm, the thought never occurred to me, I was merely trying to get two friends of mine together."

"You consider me a friend?" Serenity asked, curiously.

"Yes… is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all, it's just… I've never really had a friend…"

Jadeite looked shock, as if she'd slapped him.

"Never?" She shook her head, "Well, in that case, I feel privileged to be your first!"

Serenity beamed.

"You know, you don't talk like a pirate, or even a common-person, where are you from?"

"I'm not some royal that's run away from home or anything as cliché as that, I'm just some well-off merchant's son who was sent to boarding school for awhile. I guess I just don't pick-up local accents that well, is all."

"Hey, you two have been talking for quite a while." A new voice pitched in, they looked-up to see Rei and Endymion.

"Yes, we've discovered we have a bond that cannot be ignored, and so Serenity has agreed to drop her old fiancé and marry me instead." Jadeite enthused, reaching over the table and easily dragging the much-smaller girl into his lap, causing her to splutter.

Rei scowled darkly, unnoticed by all except Serenity.

"Really?" Endymion asked slowly.

"Yes, we think a spring wedding will be nice, isn't that so, _darling_?" Jadeite purred to Serenity.

"Umm…"

"Yes, spring is _such_ a nice season, it's warm, but not overly so. Say, Endy, maybe we can have the ceremony on your ship?"

"Jed, can I talk to you a minute, _alone_." Endymion asked darkly.

"Sure thing! See you later, _dear_, go play with Rei, and try not to miss me too much!" Jadeite said, kissing Serenity soundly on the lips – much to everyone's surprise - before letting her up.

Dazed, Serenity managed a small. "Umm, yeah…" before she was dragged-off by Rei.

* * *

"So, Jed seems quite taken with you." Rei said, almost bitterly, when they had left the pub.

Serenity's brow furrowed, noticing her tone, and decided to humour Jadeite.

"I suppose, he's rather charming isn't he?"

"You can't marry him!" Rei insisted suddenly.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"You're a Princess, an _engaged_ one at that. Besides, he's a sailor, and would never settle down in one place, it wouldn't work out between you!"

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide?" Serenity continued.

"I doubt he loves you, you've known each other for, what, two days?"

"Hmm, he told me differently not a few minutes ago, and besides, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Serenity smirked as she saw Rei burn-up.

"I wonder… do you have feelings for him?"

Rei stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"Before you came along, he was courting _me_."

"Ah, I see… you're just upset that you've lost an admirer, that's rather vain of you. I admit, I fall into the self-centred category, but I don't get so upset over such small matters. Besides, aren't you Endymion's mistress or something?"

Rei's fists clenched and she actually stomped her foot.

"I am _not_ his mistress!"

"No, you just want to be."

Before Serenity could react, Rei's hand flew-out and slapped her, hard, sending her to the floor.

Sitting-up, Serenity touched her lip tenderly, fingers coming away with blood.

She found herself being helped-up by Endymion and Jadeite, both of who were glaring daggers at Rei.

"I'm sure that, no matter what was said, that was uncalled for." Endymion said, holding Serenity lightly, "Jed, calm Rei down, would you?"

He gently led Serenity inside, as she looked back, she saw Jadeite holding Rei and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hmm, I think that worked out." Endymion looked at her, confused, "Rei likes Jed, she's just unsure of his feelings, I think he's too much of a flirt for her. Oh, you don't like Rei, right?"

"No, not the way Jed does, anyway. Hey, are you alright? You're lip's split." Endymion tilted her head up, and gently rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

She blushed and turned her head away.

"It's fine." She mumbled. "Oh, and thank you for the dresses."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you're all dusty." Endymion continued, leading her to her room.

"Oh! You know I'm not _really_ engaged to him, right?"

Endymion laughed.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

Later that day, Serenity's door was opened suddenly, and Jadeite sauntered in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She asked grumpily.

"He ignored her, and seated himself on the end of her bed.

"Sorry about this morning. I guess I was trying to make Rei jealous."

"Well, it worked, in a way. So, what happened after?"

"Nothing, after you guys left Rei stormed off somewhere, I didn't bother to follow her."

Sighing, Serenity stood, and sat next to Jadeite.

"Don't be so upset! You should have heard the things she was telling me before you came along. Mind you, I'm not sure if she was upset because _you_ were taken, or just your attention. That girl confuses me, when I first met her, she was calm and serene, but it seems she has quite the temper."

"Yeah, she does. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Just to the docks and back, I need to clear my head, and your presence sooths me."

"I'm glad. Let's go." She said, accepting his arm.

* * *

Endymion sighed as he watched the sun set.

He was sitting at the docks, his feet dangling over the boardwalk.

"Endymion?"

He turned to see Rei there, looking bashful.

"Can I join you?" She asked shyly. He nodded, and she sat beside him. "I came to apologise for my behaviour. It was unacceptable."

"That's alright, Rei. I know your temper can get the better of you sometimes, and the Princess has got this habit of being annoying."

"She's quite sharp, smarter than she looks." There was a pause. "Do you like her?"

"What?!"

"I've seen the way you watch her. She's very beautiful."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" He insisted, turning away.

"Oh _please_, you're blushing! It's alright to admit, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Well…she _is_ beautiful."

"Uh-huh. Go on…"

"And she's really cute when she blushes."

"And…"

"Why are you so interested? It's not as if it matters, anyway. She's engaged, and as soon as the ransom is paid, she'll be gone. Besides, I've known her for less than a week. "

"Oh, Endymion, you're so stubborn." Rei sighed, and kissed him gently on the corner of his lips, before resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a beautiful sunset."

"Yeah, it is."

"Before you leave, you should watch it with her."

"We'll see."

* * *

Jadeite scowled, gripping Serenity's hand tightly.

They had walked to the docks, only to find Endymion and Rei. They were too far to hear anything, but they could see them clearly.

They saw them kiss.

"Jadeite?" Serenity asked, softly.

"Let's go back." He growled, pulling her away from the scene.

"I'm sure it was nothing…"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Jadeite snapped.

"Jadeite, I know you're upset, but that's no reason to take it out on me. I'm just trying to comfort you. The whole thing looked rather platonic to me."

"We must have been watching different things, then. 'Cause _I_ saw them kiss."

"You're over-reacting!"

"No! I'm not! In-fact, tomorrow, I'm going to challenge Endymion, and run him through!"

"You're going to ruin your friendship over a girl?!" Serenity asked incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous! I thought you had more sense than this!"

"Why are you so upset? When he's dead, you'll be able to go back home!"

"I may be selfish, but I don't want someone to die just so I can get away! Jadeite! Just stop for a moment, relax, and think. You don't want to do this, you're just angry, in the morning you'll see things more clearly. Okay?"

He didn't answer, instead, he pulled her to him, and kissed her roughly.

She heard a gasp, and they both broke apart to see the two they were just spying on watching them.

Rei looked upset, Endymion looked angry.

"That was spiteful of you." Serenity hissed at him, before pulling herself free and storming off.

She heard shouting, and she turned back to see Endymion and Jadeite arguing with each other.

She continued walking, assuring herself that it was none of her business.

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Prince of Pirates 

Chapter three.

* * *

Serenity was woken-up by a loud knocking on her door. Before she could answer, Endymion barged in.

"Get up, we're leaving. Now."

"What, _already_?" She screeched, sitting-up abruptly.

"I got what I came for, so yes." Endymion replied, throwing all of Serenity's things on the bed. "Dress quickly. We'll be leaving in ten minutes, if you're not downstairs by then, I'll send Kunzite to drag you out."

"Well, you're in a bad mood. What exactly did you need from here anyway? I thought you were coming to pick Jed up."

"That was the original plan, but Jed's decided to stay. He told me what I needed to know, so there's no need to convince him otherwise."

"Endymion, why are you so angry with him? He's your friend!"

Endymion paused at the door, "Ten minutes." Was all he said before leaving.

Serenity snorted, "Men!" Throwing the covers off, she dressed quickly before walking to the window. She caught a flash of red, it was Rei.

Looking closer, Serenity saw Rei look around nervously, before walking up a narrow path into the forest – where she could no-longer see her.

Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed her cloak, before leaving the room.

She descended the stairs, looked around – finding no one there – and left, following after Rei.

Quickly dashing towards the path, she found herself hidden by the forest of bamboo. The gravel crunched beneath her heals, but stopped as she found stone stairs leading beyond what she could see.

Serenity looked back, before her curiosity won over and she started going up.

She felt like she had walked miles before the stairs once again levelled-out, revealing a temple.

Shocked, she could not help but stare. It wasn't the biggest of buildings, but it was striking, the building itself was red, which stood-out among all the green, and there was a large gate you had to walk under before entering.

But, the most striking feature was the burnt rubble around it, and the ground was scorched.

Serenity walked uneasily. She wasn't the most religious person, where she came from, the people worshiped her mother, who was the supposed ancestor of the goddess of the moon – Selene, and it seemed pointless to Serenity to prey to her mother.

But Luna, her guardian, was very superstitious, and Serenity had learned not to doubt her over the years, and one thing Luna had told her never to do – was enter a place of worship that was not of her own religion.

_Especially _one which had received damage – that meant it had been abandoned by its gods.

Once again, though, her curiosity and determination drove her on, and inhaling deeply, she trod on.

The inside was dark, all panelled in dry bamboo and the smelled heavily of incense.

Looking around, she noticed light coming from underneath one of the doors. Creeping towards it, she winced when the floor squeaked.

Continuing more carefully, she opened the door an inch, and peaked through.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

* * *

Endymion, after leaving Serenity's room, headed back towards the docks.

He had calmed down since yesterday, but the sting was still there. He didn't even know why he was so angry, which only succeeded in making him feel worse.

That was the problem with Jed, he was too emotional. Endymion knew he would calm down in a month or so – like last time – and they would be able to talk normally.

Rei was trouble. He knew that from the minute he saw her. She was too good at manipulating people, that, and she was a spoilt brat.

Her father was the mayor of the neighbouring town, so she pranced around like she owned the place.

Rei wasn't exactly pure, either. There was a reason she was sent to the temple, she had had a string of lovers way before Jadeite arrived.

But, his friend was obsessed with her, and she was obsessed with him.

It didn't help things that Rei really didn't like to share, and she had it in her head that Serenity had both Endymion and Jadeite wrapped around her finger. Which wasn't true, of course.

Endymion had to admit, though, that he was rather fond of the little princess.

She was as much of a brat as Rei, if not more of one, and she could not shut up or stop complaining.

But there were good things about her too.

Like the fact she did tend to care about other people – though she was more worried about herself – and she was, as Jadeite said, perceptive.

Oh, and the fact that she was beautiful didn't hurt, either.

But Endymion could see she was lonely, scared too, and probably missing home. He was almost positive, however, that he was _not_ in-love with her.

_That_ he knew would take time, time neither of them had.

"Hey." A voice said reluctantly behind him. Turning, he was surprised when he saw Jed. "Where's Serenity? I want to apologize before she leaves."

"She should be back at the inn."

"She wasn't there when I looked."

"What?!" Endymion asked, startled.

"I looked in her room. Her stuff was still there so I figured she was with you or something."

"Damn it! Jed, she's run off! Quickly, we have to find her." Endymion ordered, already running off. "Stupid bitch. She's going to be so sorry when I get a hold of her..." He muttered to himself vehemently as he reached the village.

Looking around, he smiled when he saw small footsteps leading towards the temple, it was a dead-end, and if Serenity went that way, he'd catch her very soon.

* * *

Serenity covered her mouth, trying to retract the sound. Luckily, they hadn't heard her.

It was Rei, and she was with a man Serenity knew all-too-well.

It was Artemis, her Uncle-by-marriage! Maybe he was looking for her? She was about to call out when a hand clamped-down on her mouth.

Looking-up, she saw Endymion, he too was peering through the crack in the door.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"I've seen her, she's with _him_." Rei answered.

"I see." He sighed. "How long have they been together?"

"About six months, perhaps longer. He's been hiding her, I've seen her…maybe twice since then." Rei informed.

Serenity was confused, they obviously weren't talking about her… Artemis was looking for someone, but who?

"This isn't good… we have to some her out somehow. _Before_ anybody finds out. Rei, please, do your best." He rose from his seat, walking towards the door.

Endymion quickly dragged them away from the door, outside, and down the path.

"Endymion, you're hurting my wrist." Serenity informed.

"Ha! You're saying it like I care. I warned you! I specifically told you not to escape!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't try to escape!"

"Sure looks like it. Care to explain what 'really' happened?"

"I was following Rei." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said: I was following Rei!"

"Why?" They had reached the village now, and a tired-looking Jadeite ran up to them.

"Curiosity…"

"Ah, I see you found our little runaway." Jed said, playfully ruffling her hair.

"Endymion, that man back there, he's my Uncle." Serenity informed.

"I know."

"You know?! Well, you should have talked to him then! He could have arranged for my return!"

"You seem to forget, Princess, that you're not a guest, but a captive. And you will not be returning home until I get the money, understood?"

"Perfectly." She ground-out, yanking her arm away, and walking back to the inn.

"What happened?" Jed asked.

"She followed Rei to the temple. She was meeting with the Archduke, again."

"I don't understand. Why is Rei so determined to see her gone?"

"Competition? Money? Who knows… Rei does like her though, does it matter? Kunzite likes her, a lot, and as long as she stays out of my way, she doesn't bother me. Do me a favour and bring Serenity to the ship."

"Sure."

"You know, it's not too late, you can still come with us if you want. I'm thinking of going to Jupiter sands, both Neph and Zoi will be there in about two weeks."

"I don't know…" He answered reluctantly.

Endymion let out a massive sigh. "You can invite Rei."

"What?!"

"_Only_ on the condition that she becomes the Princess' maid. I kill two birds with one stone that way, Serenity stops complaining about having to do everything herself, and Rei learns a lesson."

Jadeite nodded and ran off.

* * *

"You're looking stressed." Kunzite noted.

Endymion looked up from where his head was propped in his hands.

"The Princess stopped complaining, yet?"

He groaned, "Kunzite, she hasn't shut-up for three days! It's always 'Endymion, this food is hardly suitable, I refuse to eat it!' 'Endymion, I want more dresses!' 'Endymion, Rei teased me again! Make her stop!' 'Endymion, I'm sea-sick! Make the sea less bumpy!' I swear, Kunz, next time I hear her complain in that high-pitch voice of hers I'm throwing her off the ship! Money be damned!"

"Tch. You've become such a coward. She's only just hit puberty, she's what, fifteen? I think you should give her a break, you did kidnap her, after all. That's bound to make her uncomfortable. I think it was a good thing you brought Rei aboard." At Endymion's incredulous look, he continued, "No, really. Otherwise, she would have been the only other girl on the ship… well, that she knows of."

"I suppose if the two actually got along, it wouldn't be so bad, but all they do is bicker."

"It'll get better with time. Just you wait."

* * *

"Hey! Watch what you do with that!" Serenity hissed as the comb tugged on her hair.

"Well, if you actually looked after this rat's-nest, it wouldn't hurt when you actually _do_ brush it!"

"Why you…you peasant!"

"Good one, Princess, I don't know how I'll survive that." Rei said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Just keep brushing." She ordered, crossing her arms. Her ring caught the light and shined in Rei's eyes.

"Wow, that rock is massive!" She announced.

"Yeah… it's my engagement ring." Serenity sighed.

"You sound depressed, do you miss him or… were you just wishing for a bigger rock?"

Serenity laughed, "Not particularly. Diamond is nice and everything, but, all he is to me is a bank. Selfish, I know. But that's how it works for us. Marriage for the upper-class is never for love, it's always a business arrangement. By marrying Diamond, I marry one of the wealthiest Princes, and by marrying me, Diamond becomes a member of the High-Royal family."

"Hmm, sounds sad." Rei said, the mood calmed. "Are there no happy marriages for you?"

"They're not all bad. And there's always the chance of happiness. My father and mother were very content together, until he died. And there's my Uncle-by-marriage, my Aunt – his wife – died. But, now he's free to remarry, and he wants to marry my guardian, Luna. So, it all works out in the end."

"Sounds complicated." Rei admitted.

"Yeah, it is."

It was silent for awhile, before Rei spoke-up. "If, say, Diamond died, would you be like your Uncle, and remarry? For love?"

"Hmm, probably not. Unfortunately, I'm not in the position to do so. As a direct member of the High-royal family, and the King's favourite cousin, no-less, my marriage would be decided by the state. Unless, of course, I was lucky enough to fall in-love with someone equal to my station."

"For once, I'm glad I'm not royal."

"It isn't all bad. Like I told Endymion, I've never known anything else, so how could I regret it?"

"I suppose that's true…"

The silence between them was uncomfortable. So Rei did the only thing she knew how to break it, "I think you should walk more, sitting around all day is making you put on weight."

Serenity fumed.

* * *

Endymion shook his head, hearing the screaming. "Sure Kunz, whatever you say."

* ~ *

"Your Highness?" Luna asked, lightly tapping the door.

"Yes, Luna?" Diamond looked-up from his papers. "What is it? I'm very busy."

"I just received a letter from the Archduke."

"Who?"

"Artemis, of Luna."

"Oh, yes, and?"

"Well, it has some interesting information. He's still looking for her, but, while at Mars docks, he heard people talking. Endymion was sighted with a white-haired woman just three days ago. It seems likely that Serenity was there."

"Excellent! Would you mind if I read the letter myself?"

"Of course not." Luna handed it over and began to walk out, "Please, sir, find her soon."

Diamond barely heard too busy reading the letter. 'Mars docks, huh… where would he go next, I wonder.'

Pulling a map out, Diamond scanned the area. 'Hmm, he's travelling south, by the looks of things. So, the next port will be… Jupiter sands.'

He smirked, Endymion was too predictable. All he needed to do was wait there, and he would come to him.

"Sapphire!" He called out, "Ready the troop, get General Crimson, too. I want to get to Jupiter Sands by the end of the week!"

'Soon, Endymion, I will have you in my grasp, and won't you be sorry."

* ~ *

Serenity hummed as she walked arm-in-arm with Endymion. She took Rei's advice to heart, and didn't want to put-on anymore weight.

"Endymion, what type of bird is that?" She asked excited.

"It's a puffin."

"They look tropical, what are they doing so far out to sea?"

"God, you _really_ don't get out much."

"I believe you've mentioned that already. So, I'm sheltered, what's wrong with that?"

"Just take my word for it, and never venture out by yourself, you'd never survive in this world."

"Hmph, well, you're just full of compliments today, aren't you? You know, Endymion, if you were nicer, I might actually like you."

Endymion smiled, "Really, now?" He picked her up by the waist, twirling her, and she squealed. "I'm a pirate, I don't do nice."

"Endymion! Put me down this instance! I – oomph!" She cut off, Endymion having bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A delicate voice said.

"That's quite alright, if anything I think it was Mr. Careless' fault."

"Hey! If you had just—" Endymion was cut off when Serenity gasped loudly.

"Minako! Is that you?"

"Serenity!?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Endymion asked confused.

"Endymion! You brute! What, kidnapping me wasn't good enough? You had to take my cousin too?" Serenity screamed.

"Wait, you're cousins?"

"Well, no, not exactly. Minako, is Artemis' ward. And you abducted her!"

"Serenity! It's not what you think! I ran away, six months ago!" Minako insisted.

"What? I thought you were at boarding school! All this time you've been _here_?! Why?"

"Serenity, I… fell in love."

"What?! Not with _him_, I hope." She asked disdainfully, pointing at Endymion.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, wounded.

"No. Not him. Kunzite." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh, Minako…" Serenity said sadly, "You're who Artemis was looking for! Minako! You should be ashamed, leaving your home, your family! For a pirate! I…I forbid it!"

"Serenity!" Minako protested.

"No! As soon as I go home, so are you! You have your whole life ahead of you, Artemis was planning to adopt you after he married Luna! That means you will finally be part of the Royal family! And you will marry a man of great importance! Not petty crime!"

"I was never like you, Serenity. I can't just switch off my emotions and do what others expect of me. I'm not like that!"

"Well! You have no choice! I order you to return home as soon as we're able."

"I refuse! I'm staying here!" Minako insisted, storming off.

"Ooh! That…that traitor! How can she dishonour her family like that?"

"Princess, really, I think you're overreacting. Minako is a free person, she can do whatever she wants."

"You don't understand! She has responsibilities, a duty! You don't see _me_ running off just because I can!"

Endymion sighed. "Serenity." He said seriously, taking her hands in his. "If you ever fall in love, you'll know how it feels. You'd never want to leave that person, because they're a part of you. But, until you feel it for yourself, you won't understand."

"Endymion… is Kunzite a good person? I mean, I know he's a pirate and everything… but, he won't hurt Minako, will he?"

Endymion smiled tenderly at her quiet tone.

"Kunzite loves her just as much as she loves him. I'm sure, if you give them a chance, they'll be happy together."

"Hmm… you'd better be right, because if you're not, I'll have him hung right along beside you."

Endymion laughed. "Still hoping for that, are you."

"Of course. As soon as I'm rescued, I'll make sure of it. I'll even be in the front row, I'll wave, so you can see me."

"You have a disturbed sense of humour, Princess."

"Well… it's late, and I'm tired." Serenity started, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Goodnight, Endymion."

Shocked, it took him a while to answer. "Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review!!!_

_AN: i might not be able to update for a while, seeing as how school is starting again in a week.  
Let me know what you'd like to see more - or less - of in the story. I'm always up for ideas!_


	4. Chapter 4

Revised: 2.2.10

* * *

The Prince of Pirates

Chapter four.

* * *

Makoto couldn't sleep.

The wind was rough and she could hear the waves crashing against the cliff and spraying onto her windows.

The storm was a bad one, but this wasn't why she couldn't sleep.

She was waiting for news.

News which would either be her salvation, or her destruction.

Several loud bangs made her shoot up in the bed, sweat beads forming on her brow.

Several minutes of laboured breathing passed before there was a gentle scratching at her door.

"Milady?" A soft voice asked, the door opening ever-so-slightly. "Milady, are you awake?"

Makoto calmed herself before answering.

"Yes, I'm wide-awake."

The maid shuffled in, a small candle being the only source of light.

"There are men outside, Milady. They demand to speak to you."

"Do you know what they want?" She asked nervously.

"No, madam, they only told me to fetch the master of the house."

"Alright, get me my robe, we must hurry."

*

Her bare-feet made no sounds as she descended the cold, stone stairs.

The main doors had been thrown open and the rain sprayed into the hall.

There, waiting in the doorway, were five – armed – men.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto walked over to them, keeping her head high and fear off of her face.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me." She said, facing the man closest to her.

He turned to face her, and looked upon her with cold eyes. They were red, the same colour as his hair. He was extremely tall, too, towering over her own five-foot-ten frame.

Suddenly, he smirked.

"You are the master here, eh?" He mocked, looking over the effeminate figure. "I am General Crimson, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing, pressing his cold lips to her equally cold hand.

"General, is there a reason you wanted to see me?" Makoto asked, voice never wavering.

"Yes, actually. I am the head of Crown Prince Diamond of Nemesis' Army. We are currently looking for this man –" He said, handing her a wanted poster, "who has taken his fiancé. We have reason to believe he shall be making port here, soon."

When Makoto said nothing, he continued. "You are the lady of this manor, correct?"

"Yes, these are my nephew's lands, he has given me this estate."

"And you have no husband?"

"He is away from the country, and currently visiting a nearby city." Makoto's hands were shaking as she said this, hoping he was not here for him.

"I see… in that case, I must ask of you, instead, to keep a watch for this man. He's a pirate, a criminal, and if you suspect anyone of hiding him, I ask that you contact me immediately, so that he may be brought to justice."

Makoto nodded, "Yes, of course."

The General bowed, and swept out. Makoto quickly shut and bolted the doors, locking out the outside world.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" The maid asked.

"Quite fine… I do not want to be disturbed again tonight, understood?"

"Of course, Milady."

Makoto clutched her chest, above her wildly beating heart. '_I am safe for tonight, it seems…'_

* ~ *

Serenity was jolted awake as she was thrown out of bed.

"_Ooof! _What the –" She rubbed her sore head and looked around the swaying room.

She could hear shouting on the deck above and thundering footsteps. There was a panic, obviously.

Pushing herself off of the floor, Serenity unsteadily made her way out of her room, through the halls and onto the deck. The dangerously rocking ship caused her to lose her balance more than once, but she was too determined to care.

Her eyes widened as she looked around.

It seemed the whole crew was in a frenzy. A huge storm had rolled in, massive waves crashed against the ship, rain and hail pelted down and lightening was becoming a common occurrence.

She caught sight of Endymion, he was at the helm, barking orders and trying to control the ship.

Hurrying towards, him, she latched onto his arm, looking up at him with scared eyes.

"Princess! What are you doing here?!" Endymion shouted, though it was barely audible with all the noise.

Ignoring his question, she asked one of her own. "What is happening?"

Before he could answer, lightening struck the mast of the ship, setting it on fire.

"Shit!" She heard Endymion swear. "Put that fire out!" He roared loudly.

Men hurried to do as told, but it wasn't long before the mast collapsed, shattering the deck as well as setting it alight.

Serenity screamed, terrified as the fire headed towards her.

Large arms wrapped around her and dragged her to safety.

"Princess, are you alright?" Kunzite asked, looking haggard.

"I'm fine… Kunzite! Where's Minako?!" Serenity asked, panicking.

"She's below deck, Princess, I need you to –" His words were cut-off when a massive wave, which towered above the ship, crashed down, over the ship.

And everything went black.

* ~ *

Makoto paced her room relentlessly, her mind warring with her heart.

She was committing treason, something that should not be taken lightly. Her nephew, in short, was a tyrant.

Her lover and herself had taken it upon themselves to be rid of him, and, as an extra, her husband too.

Her nephew, Marcus, was the king of this small country, and he was only seventeen. He taxed heavily, punished severely and cared little.

Her husband – who was thirty years her senior – was pretty much the same.

About two years ago, Makoto fell in love with a soldier, whose scruples were probably double as bad as her relatives', but she was besotted, and completely under his control.

Whatever he wished from her, he got.

And he wanted both her husband and her sister's child dead. She could not say no.

So, now, she was waiting for him to return from his mission, she did not wish to know how he would complete it, only that he did, and that he was successful.

If they weren't successful, or they were caught, both of them would be hanged.

When alone with her thoughts, Makoto would regret her decision, but her lover would have none of it, and she would have no choice but to go along with him.

It was more crucial than ever that her husband was disposed of, Makoto was pregnant, and it was not his.

At first, she considered passing it off of her husband's, but he looked nothing like her lover, and if the child did, then there would be trouble.

Also, when her lover did find out, he was determined more than ever to have her to himself. No child of _his_ would be brought-up by some other man.

So, she was stuck. It was too late now to do anything. Her lover was definitely either caught or successful by now.

Shaking her head, she walked to the window.

The storm had calmed, but it was still raining heavily.

Pressing her head to the cool glass, she sighed. "It will be dawn soon." She mulled, noticing the sky turning purple at the horizon.

Without warning, her door was thrown open, and a large figure strode in.

Gasping, she quickly ran to the door, shut and locked it, before turning to face the man.

They stared at each other for a while, before Makoto took a large gulp of air, and asked;

"Well? Did you…? Were you successful?" She whispered.

The man's eyes stared at her impassively, not caring about what he had just done for this woman.

"I was indeed."

Makoto gave a sigh of relief, a hand fluttering to her heart, but it was not over yet…

"And, no one knows…?"

The man smirked.

"No one knows."

Makoto smiled, the burden she had been carrying was lifted.

"Now, my sweet," The man started, grabbing her arms and pulling her into a rough embrace. "Do I get a reward?"

Makoto looked-up at him sceptically.

"You want a reward for killing my husband and Nephew?"

The man said nothing as his hands continued to roam, one latched tightly around her waist, the other trailing along her leg and under her skirt.

He pressed his lips against hers roughly, carrying over to the bed, he threw her down and climbed on top of her.

She gasped as he nipped her neck.

"I missed you, love." The man growled.

"I missed you too, Neph…"

* ~ *

Serenity groaned.

She ached all-over. Her head was pounding, her limbs were sore and her lungs felt crushed.

Rolling onto her side, she coughed-up the water lodged in her throat.

A large, warm hand rubbed her back soothingly, looking up, she saw Endymion.

"What – what happened?" She whispered, her voice sounding scratchy.

Endymion smiled wryly, helping her sit up.

"The storm was a pretty bad one, and we got caught up right in the middle of it. The ship was sunk, and we were washed up here."

Looking around, Serenity saw that they were stranded upon a white beach, and that they were alone.

"Endymion! Where is everyone?" She asked, panicked.

He shrugged , "I don't know, either they're washed up somewhere else or they're dead."

Tears rolled down her face, "But – but – Minako, she…"

"Princess, I'm sure she's fine, Kunzite would have made sure of it. But we have more important things to worry about…like us."

"I don't understand…"

"We're stuck here, and, to be honest, I have no idea where 'here' is. And, as far as I can see, there's no settlement, not for a couple of miles, anyway."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do, walk."

"Walk? You must be kidding me! There is no possible way I can walk for _miles_! I don't even have shoes!"

"Well, it's not as if you have a choice. Either you stay here and die, or come with me. To be honest, I don't really care what you choose." Endymion said, standing up and dusting off his trousers, "well?" He asked holding out his hand.

Spluttering, Serenity just stared at the hand, not quite sure what to do.

"Suit yourself."

"Wait! Endymion! You can't leave me here!" She started to bawl loudly.

"Alright! Calm down, sheesh, you've got a pair of lungs on you." Picking up the sniffling princess, he held her hand and dragged her along the shore. "We should follow the coast instead of going into the jungle, it's safer this way."

"Safer?"

"Yeah, you don't know what could be lurking in _there_. Best to stay in the open, for now, anyway."

Serenity clutched the pirate's hand tightly. _'Why do these things happen to me?'_

*

"Enough! I can't go on." Serenity insisted, drained, as she collapsed onto a large rock, breathing hard.

"Princess." Endymion warned darkly.

"Oh, I don't care anymore. I don't know how you have so much stamina! We've been walking for hours, then we had to run for I don't know how far because some strange people decided humans were actually edible! Then that massive – what did you call it again – a jaguar? Chased us into this boggy forest, oh, and how could I forget that swarm of giant bees and the monkeys pelting fruit _and_ that annoying parrot that would _not_ shut up!"

"Enough already! I get it! God, all you do is complain, can't you go a _day_ without thinking about yourself?"

"Hmph! Well, if I don't care about myself, who will? You certainly won't, it's _you_ who only cares about yourself, did you even spare a thought about how I might feel? Or for your crew who is more than likely dead? Endymion? Endymion! Are you even listening –"

"Shh!" Endymion hissed harshly.

Serenity sighed, crossed her arms, and looked around lazily.

"Endymion, honestly, I don't hear anything. You're being paranoid, now, the least you can do is allow me a ten minute rest, and perhaps find some fresh-water source, I'm so thirsty I could die, and I need to wash up, I'm sure I must be-"

She screamed when Endymion tackled her to the ground. She looked at the arrow which would have gone through her head but was now lodged in a tree.

"Oh my…" Endymion quickly hauled her up, dragging her through the forest again.

"Looks like your rest will have to wait, unless you want to be riddled with holes."

Serenity ran as fast as she could, though that was not exactly quick, seeing as how she was exhausted and she was wearing a soaking-wet dress which clung to her legs.

She tried to ignore the burning in her legs, but, suddenly, there was a searing pain she could not ignore as she screamed and fell, her legs now unable to support her.

Looking down, she saw that an arrow had scraped her thigh, and it was bleeding profusely.

"Shit!" Endymion cursed as he looked back after hearing the scream, and seeing a group of men surrounding the princess. Wishing he had his sword, or any weapon, really, as he watched them drag her away.

He was too late.

*

Serenity sobbed as the unknown men dragged her away, what was with her and being kidnapped?

First Pirates and now bandits.

Mind you, she'd rather be with Endymion rather than these thugs any day.

Soon enough, they had taken her to a camp-like place.

There were several tents, all around a large fire, in a circular clearing. They were made of both cloth and large leaves, and were rather small.

They took her towards the largest tent, the sort of size one a general would have on a battlefield – or so she assumed.

She was thrown in, and landed on the floor with an undignified curse.

"Well, well. What d'we hav' 'ere then?" A loud, booming voice asked, amused.

Looking up, Serenity was surprised to see a relatively good-looking man.

He had very light brown – almost blonde – short hair, olive green eyes, and he was clean, unlike the others she'd seen.

But he was short, standing only a few inches above the tiny Princess.

"What a pretty little thing ya are." He commented tilting her head up

Serenity slapped the hand away, and stood.

"I demand you release me immediately, or suffer death after I'm found."

The man burst out laughing.

"I'm Umino, and I'm in charge 'roun' 'ere. No one's gunna defy me 'roun' these parts." He stroked the stubble on his chin. "Wha's ya name?"

"I am crown princess Serenity of Luna." She introduced.

"A princess, eh? We scored big, men. Of Luna, ya say? That's much farther up north than 'ere, tell me, girly, what ya doin' in these parts? Especially in a jungle."

"That, sir, is none of your business." She informed haughtily, crossing her arms.

Again, the deep laughter filled the tent.

"Suit ya self. It don' matter. Ya gunna be 'ere a while, princess, so I expect you'll b'have, or we'll have trouble, won't we?"

"I absolutely refuse to do _anything_ you say."

"Is tha' so… men."

The same men who had dragged her here took her outside and threw her into one of the smaller tents, before grabbing some rope and binding her wrists and ankles.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable 'ere till you change ya mind." Umino said to her, "Blindfold 'er." He said before waltzing out. He was the last thing she saw for some time.

*

Serenity assumed it was night, the area having definitely gotten darker, colder and quieter. She could still here a few men, probably the ones on guard, joking and making slurred speech.

Serenity was freezing, and she hoped it was the fact that she was wearing only a nightdress, and not her blood-loss, that was the cause.

The cut on her thigh hadn't clotted yet, and if it wasn't cleaned soon, she was sure it would get infected.

Serenity gasped when a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shh, it's me."

"Endymion?!" She whispered hopefully.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." The blindfold was removed and she came face-to-face with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Are you okay?"

"My leg hurts." She whimpered.

"Alright, hold on." She felt the ropes on her wrists loosen as well as the ones on her ankles.

"It never occurred to me that you'd actually try and save me." Serenity commented.

"Well, I'm not all bad. I'm going to have to carry you, and please, be quiet." She nodded and allowed him to scoop her up.

He took her out of a slit in the back of the tent and crept away from the clearing and into the forest.

"I found a small village not too far from here." Endymion whispered. "We're not _that_ far from Jupiter Sands, its maybe ten miles. Okay, before you say anything, I also managed to get a horse."

Serenity smiled, and cuddled up to him tightly. "Thank you." And kissed his cheek.

Endymion smiled, and held her tighter.

* ~ *

Makoto smiled contently, tracing her finger along Nephrite's chest as he read through the letters.

"Crap." He muttered, ruining Makoto's calm.

"What?" She asked sourly.

"Just got a letter from Zoi, the Captain's ship has gone missing after that storm, it's probably sunk."

"Oh, who's 'the Captain'? Your boss?" She asked curiously.

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder, "You could say that, He's a good friend of mine, actually. You may of heard of him, not many people haven't, but not all of us were locked up by our husbands, were we, love?"

She scowled, "Well, who is he then?"

"His name's Endymion, the so called 'Prince of Pirates'."

'_Endymion. Endymion.'_ Makoto rolled the name around before gasping.

"Is this him?" She asked, wriggling out of his grasp and producing a wanted poster.

"Yeah, that's him… Where'd you get this, then?"

"Some men came here the other night, just before you did, asking me to keep a look-out for this man. They said he'd be making port here sooner or later."

"Is that so…" Nephrite got up, and started to pull on his clothes. "I'll be back in a few, love, keep the bed warm."

Makoto scowled as her lover left.

He never told her anything.

She too got out of bed, pulled on clothes and stormed out.

"_Keep the bed warm_. What a bastard! Well, won't he be surprised when I'm not here when he gets back."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Goodness, it's been a couple of months since I last updated, and for that I'm extremely sorry. _

_School has been hectic so I haven't had much time for writing, that and my laptop decided to die on me... _

_So, onto important things. _

_I revised the last chapter and made a few minor changes. There's no need to go back and read it, I just changed Serenity's arrow-wound to a scrape and there were a few grammar changes._

_One day, when I have more time, I'll redo that chapter, seeing as how the events happened far too quickly._

_Also, let me know what you'd like to see more of. Any suggestions?_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy! _

_Oh, this chapter is for __JungkO, to who I promised a chapter out __**long**__ ago._

* * *

The Prince of Pirates

Chapter five.

* * *

Diamond scowled, tapping his finger on the desk repeatedly. If his calculations were right, which they always were, then Endymion was three days late for making port.

He had taken into account bad weather, low tide and all other problems which could have occurred, and none would have delayed him for so long.

There was always the chance that Endymion wouldn't make port here, but Diamond didn't think he'd do that.

No, something else must have happened, but what?

A knock at his door brought him from his muses.

"Sir, someone is here to see you, she says it's to do with the fugitive." A soldier announced.

Diamond raised a brow.

"_She_?"

"Yes, sir. Shall I send her in?" with a wave of his hand Diamond dismissed the man and waited for his informative to enter.

He was pleasantly surprised when she did.

A tall, young woman entered the room gracefully, curtsying swiftly before sitting before him.

He inspected the woman, admiring her light reddish-brown hair which fell in curls to mid-back, her bright green eyes, milky skin and curved frame.

She was one of those women who deserved the title beautiful.

"What can I do for you, Lady…?"

"Kino, Lady Kino. I'm here to tell you the whereabouts of _this_ man." She answered, pushing the wanted poster towards him.

Diamond smirked.

"Well, then, Lady Kino, please tell me all you know."

* ~ *

"Hold still!"

"I can't! It hurts! What's that's that you're putting on it anyway?"

"I don't know. Just some stuff I bought from the herbalist. It's supposed to stop infections… or perhaps it was cause them… anyway, it doesn't matter. Just hold still, I need to put a bandage on. There. See, that wasn't so bad." Endymion said, smiling at his handiwork.

Serenity squinted, eyeing her thigh.

"I suppose it'll do." She stood, hands-on-hips, and looked around. "Where to now?"

Endymion stood also, brushing his hands on his trousers.

"Hmm, north-west, I believe. If you're to trust these locals, anyway." He pointed out, wary of the people around them.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure they're reasonable. They gave us supplies, and a map, didn't they?"

"Suppose." He grunted. "C'mon, gather your things, we should go."

"You aren't very trusting, are you?"

"You, Princess are _too_ trusting."

"There is no such thing as too trusting. Too naïve, maybe, but not trusting."

"If you insist. Get a move on, will you. No wonder we're not there yet!"

"Why you – you! Argh! I hate you! It's not my fault I'm wounded! Show some sympathy would you! Endymion! Endymion! Don't you walk away from me!"

Endymion sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a migraine coming on.

* ~ *

Makoto gingerly got up from the bed, careful not to wake the man next to her, and dressed. As she exited the room the guards gave her a knowing look and snickered. Glaring at them she made her way from the encampment and back towards her own home.

It was night, and Nephrite – if he was even home yet – would be wondering where she was.

She had gone to the foreign prince's camp to tell them him what had happened to Nephrite's friend, it was supposed to be her payback to him, but she had somehow ended-up in the prince's bed.

Makoto saw her manor-house looming just over the hill, she picked-up her pace, watching the crows fly out of the woods nervously.

Pulling a small key from a chain around her neck, she unlocked the obscure, wooden door leading to the kitchen.

The house was dark, but she dared not light a candle and let the others know she was coming home so late.

She took the stairs one at a time, wincing as they creaked. Her feet lightly shuffled against the carpeted hallway as she made her way to her bedroom door.

Gulping nervously, Makoto turned the brass handle and peered in, eyes zoning-in on the bed. It was empty.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Makoto walked into the room.

The door was slammed behind her.

Jumping, she turned to find a _very_ angry looking Nephrite.

* ~ *

"Endymion, are you sure you're reading that map right? Didn't you say there was supposed to be a town not half-an-hour away an hour ago?"

"Of course! For goodness' sake, woman, I know how to read a bloody map, I do navigate ships for a living."

"Hmm… so why aren't we there yet?" A disbelieving Serenity asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! This stupid map says there should be some sort of settlement in this area, if I had a compass, I could be sure of which direction to go in, but I don't, so shut up and let me concentrate!"

Serenity huffed indignantly, and sat herself on a log as Endymion gathered his bearings.

Bored, Serenity looked about her and winced when she caught her reflection in a puddle at her feet. Her hair looked like a rat's nest, her face was dull and had patches of mud dotted about and her dress was beyond salvageable.

"Gosh, my feet are sore." She mumbled to herself as she stretched, hating how her joints made that sickening cracking noise.

Letting her eyes roam, Serenity suddenly found a large, bright flower. Curious, she looked back over her shoulder to see Endymion grumbling to himself, turning the map this way and that, before getting frustrated and crumpling it violently in his fists.

Rising gingerly, she approached the plant, and proceeded to pluck it from the vine. While doing so, she parted two large leaves and, to her amazement, she saw a town.

"Endymion." She called, receiving no response, "Captain Shields!" She said harshly.

Sighing, Endymion wondered what she wanted now, reminded himself to remain calm, and stalked towards her.

"What is it?"

"I think I've found the town." She informed him.

Incredulous, Endymion pushed passed the princess and indeed saw the settlement.

Clearing his throat, he slurred, "I, umm, think we should go this way, then."

Smirking, Serenity followed, linking her arm with his.

"So… are you embarrassed that I found what you couldn't?"

The slight blush on Endymion's cheeks proved it. "Shut up."

Giggling, she nestled further into his side.

* * *

Serenity sighed contently as she sunk into the warm water, albeit small, the bath was still heavenly.

She wondered idly what had happened to Minako, and Rei and Jadeite… Were they even alive? Or had they been stranded like Endymion and herself?

Depressed by her thoughts, Serenity sunk deeper into the bath so that the water was up to her nose.

The ever charismatic Endymion had managed to get them a room in the local inn, and was currently shuffling about the room, the only thing separating them an ornate wooden screen.

A blush spread across her face, if she was to be honest with herself, she would admit that she found the outlaw to be attractive, and charming and… well, forbidden.

Serenity has always been fascinated by things she could not have, and Endymion was certainly one of those.

It was a dangerous path she was thinking along, she was a princess, and an engaged one at.

Serenity wasn't even sure what it was she wanted from the rogue man. Romance, excitement… love?

She was startled from her thoughts as she felt a pair of strong hands on her bare shoulders and warm breath on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Cold?" He murmured, running his hands down her arms.

"Maybe." She gasped as he kissed her neck.

"Then perhaps you'll permit me to warm you up?"

Serenity said nothing as he lifted her from the tub and carried her to the bed.

* ~ *

Nephrite was furious.

He goes out for a few hours only to come back and find what? That Makoto had disappeared.

It wasn't so much that she'd left which had annoyed him, though he did specifically tell her not to, it was where she went, who she talked to, what she said to that man, and, most importantly, what she _did_ with that man.

He knew Makoto was a very sensual woman, and that she had had more than one affair before he had shown up. He himself had had many a lover, even since meeting Makoto, there had been… incidents.

But, after all the trouble he went through to rid her of her husband and bring her freedom, he expected loyalty. Especially when it came to sex.

She was pregnant with his child for heaven's sake!

The thought that she had slept with _Diamond_ of all people disgusted him. It wasn't as if he could even kill him, like he would have done had it been someone of lesser status, because he was a well-known Prince and currently linked to the High-royal family.

Also, there was the fact she had told Diamond about Endymion, which screwed-up the works rather well. If Endymion got caught, hell, they'd all get caught, and, to be honest, he really didn't feel like being hanged.

Makoto was terrified, he could tell, which only made his scowl deepen. Her bright green eyes had widened drastically, her skin had lost most of its colour and she was shaking slightly. Nephrite smiled then, yes, she should be scared of him, because once he was through with her it would be unlikely she would be able to walk in the morning.

But, first things first, he needed to know how much she'd actually told Diamond, and if immediate action needed to be taken.

Makoto watched nervously as Nephrite made his way towards her, his fists clenched and stance stiff. His expression was smug, though, and that worried her.

Nephrite could be positively charming when he needed to be, but then he could also be the cruellest, coldest man she had ever met.

Large hands encircled her wrists as he nuzzled her hair with his chin.

"Now, darling, tell me _everything_ you said to that man."

* ~ *

Lady Ami Mizuno was the only child of the Duke of Llŷr from his former mistress, The Lady Saeko.

The Duke, who had been married for over twenty years, never had any children with his wife because, some said, she was barren. As such, his illegitimate daughter, Ami, was his only heir.

Ami was a timid girl. She was small just reaching over 5', with blue hair and eyes, a round, pretty face and very pale skin.

For the first ten-or-so years of her life she was raised by her mother, a Doctor's daughter and the Duke's mistress – for a while – before her father had resigned to the fact he would have no legitimate children, and took her in.

Ami was given to the Duchess, her step-mum, to raise, and as such she was lacking love from the maternal side of her family. But that hadn't stopped her from receiving an excellent education, it was the one thing her step-mum could brag about, it was _her_ who had brought up such a clever child.

This had resulted in a very shy, young genius who preferred to keep to herself rather than mingle at functions, like the one she was attending now.

The High-King's cousin, the Princess Serenity, had recently become engaged to the Prince Diamond, and as such many celebratory balls had been taking place.

The one she was currently at was held by her father's cousin, and the High-King himself was in attendance.

King Andrew was a very attractive man - Ami had noted - and, to top that, he was genuinely nice too. Being who he was, he was always surrounded and busy, so she was more than surprised when he approached her.

Ami had been standing against the wall, drink in hand, having managed to separate herself from her step-mum and her ladies. From her viewpoint she could see most of the ballroom, and the High-King was directly in-front of her, albeit on the other side of the room.

He was talking to several people, all polite smiles, when he suddenly looked-up and spotted her, smiling he seemed to make excuses to his group before departing and making his way towards her.

*

Andrew was bored, so very bored. He had been forced to spend yet another evening at a party in-honour of his cousin. His still-missing cousin.

It had been just over a month since Serenity had been captured, and still there was nothing. He had received no ransom note, and Diamond, who was conducting his own search, was as secretive as ever.

Not many people were actually aware of the current situation, of course they all knew about the attack, but it was decided that Serenity's abduction was to be kept quiet.

Sighing, he tried his best to listen to what the ambassador was saying, but it was useless. He simply wasn't interested. Unable to resist the urge, he looked around the room and caught the gaze of a young woman.

She made a pretty sight in her light blue dress with her pale skin and flushed cheeks. Deciding that he'd far rather talk to her than to these men, he excused himself and walked over to where she was standing.

Andrew could see the look of surprise across her face as he bowed his head to her, took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. Her skin was as soft and smooth as it looked, he thought.

"Milady." He murmured.

Ami quickly dipped into a low curtsy, and mumbled back: "Your majesty."

"I have not seen you around before," he said, "Where are you from?"

"From Llŷr, Milord."

"Oh? From so far south? What brings you here, then?"

"The host is my father's cousin, and we were invited to attend tonight's event."

Andrew smiled at her, she was a very quiet little thing, something that usually annoyed him, but, in this case, pleased him.

"May I know your name, milady?"

"Ami, milord, Ami Mizuno."

He rolled that name is his mind for a moment, knowing it to be familiar, when it struck him. She was the Duke of Llŷr's illegitimate daughter. It had caused a great scandal at the time, the Duke's extramarital affair, that is, and when his mistress became pregnant… well, the rumours were not kind.

Andrew debated for a moment whether to excuse himself from the girl, but decided that wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault that her father wasn't a faithful man. Besides, the girl was pretty.

"Well, Ami, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Perhaps you'll do me the honour of a dance?"

Ami's blush deepened, and she accepted. She would have preferred to decline, but one could not say no to someone so far above their station. She was a fair dancer, enough so that the large height difference was no problem.

"Well, Ami, how have you enjoyed the evening so far?" Andrew asked, trying to make some sort of conversation with the girl.

"Very well, your highness." She lied. "And you? Surely you must tire of such events."

Andrew smiled nervously. "Am I that obvious?" Ami shook her head, "well, you're right in any case. These things do tend to get rather tedious, but I suppose there are worse things to do."

Ami agreed, there were worse things, she was rather lucky, actually, that she was not born a serf. They had no choice but to do as told and for little-to-no pay.

"Your Highness, I have not seen the Princess Serenity, is she not here." Ami felt the King tense almost immediately, and wondered what had caused it.

"No, I'm afraid she is away at the moment, she wanted to do some… travelling before getting married."

"Oh, I see…"

A large man in dull silver armour approached Andrew, interrupting their dance.

"Your Highness, a messenger has arrived from Io castle. He says it's urgent that you speak with him."

Andrew nodded seriously, dismissing the guard.

"I'm sorry, Milady, but I must leave you now."

"Of course, your highness." Ami curtsied and turned to leave, but Andrew grasped her wrist.

"I hope to see you again, Ami." He whispered, kissing her knuckles gently.

Ami nodded, blushing once again, and left.

The Duchess, her step-mum, had been watching her closely the whole time, and motioned for her to come and talk.

Ami, accepting the inevitable, walked towards her step-mum, it would be a long night.

* ~ *

Makoto winced as she rolled over, bruised from Nephrite's harsh love-making. He had managed to get her to reveal everything with little effort, and then he took her over and over, both as a punishment to her and pleasure for himself.

Mind you, Makoto would be lying had she said she hadn't found it a little enjoyable. She did love the man, after all.

Nephrite lay beside her, propped-up by one arm as he smirked down at her.

Makoto truly was a beautiful woman, especially after sex, when she lay bare, skin flushed and hair in complete disarray.

He was no longer mad at her, she'd made it up to him and he was far too satiated to care anymore.

Nephrite lightly wrapped his hand around her bruised wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I love you, Neph." She whispered into his chest.

"And I you. Sleep now." Makoto did not argue, and was soon asleep, Nephrite followed not far afterwards.

* ~ *

Andrew was sat behind the grand wooden desk that belonged to the lord of the castle. His elbows rested upon the surface, hands intertwined and chin placed upon them.

His face was grave. He was not happy.

The messenger had travelled from Io to inform him that King Marcus was dead, along with his Uncle-by-marriage.

But it was worse than just that, they had been murdered, quite brutally too.

Both the King and his Uncle were far from popular people, what with their cruel, vicious ways but they were of royal blood, and their slaughter had to be dealt with seriously.

"Do we know who did it?" Andrew asked.

"Your Highness, many people wished the King and his Uncle dead, but there is a man who…" The messenger started nervously.

"Yes? Continue."

The envoy swallowed, "We believe that the culprit is a man known as Nephrite Lapis, he was a former General of Elysian but turned rogue about five years ago."

"And what makes you suspect this man?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Well, Your Highness, there have been rumours that General Nephrite has been the lover of King Marcus' aunt, the lady Makoto, and that the child she is carrying is in-fact his, and not her recently… _deceased_ husband."

Andrew stiffened, "Did you say the Lady Makoto?"

"Yes, Your Highness, I did." The messenger replied confused. "You know her?"

Andrew's expression turned thoughtful.

Yes, he knew the Lady Makoto very well indeed, and knew for a fact she was not the most faithful of wives, he had experienced that first-hand.

It had been three years ago that he had met the buxom brunette, and had instantly fallen to her charms.

The affair had lasted just over a year, that was until she had left him, for another man, a man she claimed she loved. That must have been this 'Nephrite' person.

Andrew scowled. He had been devastated when she had left him, and for what? A rogue General? A _murderer_!?

Clenching his fist, he slammed it against the table, startling everyone else in the room.

"I want this man found. Bring him back to me when you do. _Alive_."

* ~ *

Endymion sighed as he looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He didn't know what he had been thinking.

Luckily, nothing had progressed further than a few heated kisses, but it had been close, a little too close for his liking.

It was one thing to capture Diamond's bride-to-be, but to sleep with her was on a whole other level. Besides, it would be unlikely that Diamond would pay a large price for 'damaged goods'.

And, sadly, that's what it came down to for Endymion, money.

He liked Serenity, and, of course, if his actions were anything to be judged by, he definitely desired her. But that was as far as it went. He would not, _could not_, love her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please Review._


End file.
